


Teachable Moments

by allforoneandoneforanother



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Adopted Incest, Codependent Sibling Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, now featuring: Intentional Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforoneandoneforanother/pseuds/allforoneandoneforanother
Summary: Rupert walks in on Amir masturbating. Things only get worse from there.
Relationships: Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Teachable Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



That first time, Rupert walked into their shared bedroom to find Amir masturbating, he yipped and nearly slammed the door in his haste to close it. "Sorry!" he exclaimed through the wood. He should have knocked, he realized that; he and Amir were both seventeen, now, it should be expected that they would have some extracurricular activities that they wouldn't want to be watched during. Amir opened the door a minute later, wiping his hand with a tissue. "Sorry, Amir," Rupert said, heart hammering so hard in his ears that he could have sworn the whole house heard it.

"It's no problem," Amir said with a shrug. "I thought you wouldn't be home for another twenty minutes at least; and you always text when you come home early. I should have checked my phone."

Rupert shook his head. "And I should have knocked," he said with a weak laugh.

Amir let Rupert in and Rupert went to studying. He and Amir had been closer than most brothers ever since their mothers had gotten married years ago. Rupert knew that. He didn't see it as a problem, though. So what if he functioned better when Amir was around? So what if he often went to his brother when he had a decision to make? That was just what most people did when they were around people they loved. Sure, maybe they didn't always go with what their loved one preferred automatically, but some things other people just wouldn't understand if they were looking outside-in at Rupert and Amir's brotherhood.

Rupert couldn't get the incident out of his head, though. He kept thinking back to Amir laying there on the bed, stroking himself. Teasing himself. Not even trying to come, if the pace was anything to go by. Just enjoying the sensations.

The second time, Rupert was home first. He heard Amir coming in, and, hoping that he could maybe catch a glimpse of what had been plaguing him for a while, snuck into the closet after putting his things under his bed. He didn't know if Amir would notice anything amiss as he closed the closet door. He watched through the closet slats as Amir walked in. He sighed, looking around. "Rupert?" he called out of the bedroom. Getting no response, Amir scratched his head. "That's strange. I could have sworn that he was home already...but I suppose if he's not here..."

Amir closed the door, closed the blinds, and stripped himself of his pants and his jockstrap. Rupert was salivating. He knew that watching his brother like this wasn't healthy. He knew that most people didn't have an attraction to their family members. But he could hardly bring himself to care. Amir sat down on the bed, leaning against the wall. He slowly stroked himself, pumping up and down his shaft with one hand. Amir caught sight of something, though, and stopped a moment. Rupert followed his gave and could have kicked himself. His pens were still out on his desk! "Enjoying the show, Rupert?" Amir asked accusingly into the closet.

Slowly, Rupert opened the closet door. He stepped out, not meeting Amir's gaze. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, you're not," Amir said.

"No, I'm not," Rupert agreed softly. "I just...wanted to see how you did it."

"'It'?" Amir asked.

Rupert made a jerking motion. "Y'know...masturbating. Like, I know the basics, but I was curious...because I know you've had more sex than me...if things get...better? Easier? I don't know..."

Amir was quiet for a long time. "I can teach you," he offered.

Rupert glanced up. "Really?" he asked.

"Well, you seem to enjoy watching me enough," Amir said. "Strip and get on your bed, I'll show you how to do it."

Rupert blushed but did as told. He finally met Amir's gaze, but he was still red as a fire hydrant. "Okay. Now what?" he asked.

"Just do whatever feels natural," Amir said. "Porn teaches you how to pump, but not where to touch, or where you like to be touched most. Figure out your own body. What works, what doesn't."

Rupert brought a hand to his cock, hesitantly touching around the tip. He had always liked when guys sucked at it. The Finger was a different, rougher sensation, and slightly cooler to the touch. He was erect quickly, and he swallowed, looking over at Amir, who was stroking himself as well. "Now, I personally like stroking myself on my vein. Try that and see what you think."

After a brief touch, Rupert jumped. "I can handle firmer stuff, but the lighter stuff almost hurts."

"That's okay," Amir said. "That just means you won't do that for yourself. Have you ever tried fondling your balls?"

Rupert did so and practically melted at the touch. "Oh, god," he mumbled.

"Feel good?" Amir asked with a laugh.

"Fuck, yes," Rupert murmured.

Amir came closer, sitting on Rupert's bed next to him, putting his hand over Rupert's. "You can also give them a little squeeze," Amir offered, squeezing over Rupert's hand and causing him to whine. "If you're fond of pain."

Rupert was leaking pre and he made a high keening noise in the back of his throat. "God, Amir, don't do this," he breathed.

"Do what? Teach you?" Amir asked.

"Tease me," Rupert grit out, grinding into his own hand to try that sensation. It wasn't doing nearly as much as those first light, hesitant touches did.

"What, so you'd rather I just fuck you?" Amir asked into Rupert's ear.

"Please," Rupert whined. "Please. I need you, Amir. I need you more than I need anyone else in the world. Just please, fuck me!"

Amir laughed, before sliding down onto his belly and sucking on Rupert's ballsack. Rupert whined, bucking his hips into Amir's mouth. Amir's tongue slid over all the right places, the warm wetness a welcome greeting to touch-starved skin. Rupert didn't know what he was going to do when Amir finished. He knew that whatever happened, though, he wouldn't ever get as good a fuck as he was getting from Amir. No one else could replace his brother. Amir's hand went to Rupert's shaft, twisting and pumping, teasing the tip before falling down the shaft and going back up again. "Amir," Rupert whined. "Please."

"Please what, pretty boy?" Amir asked, leaving Rupert's ballsack with a _pop_ as he removed it from his mouth.

"Please suck me off," Rupert said, flushed and red all over. "I want it, please, I want it so bad!"

Amir smirked and brought his mouth up to Rupert's shaft, lips kissing the tip before he went down hungrily on Rupert.

Rupert was immediately lost in the haze, eyes unfocusing and mind blanking as Amir gave him the best possible sex he could. Rupert felt heat building up in his gut, before it all went to his dick and shot out of him straight into Amir's mouth. Rupert forgot to breathe, felt like his heart stopped. Amir pulled off of Rupert and asked, "Does that give you an answer?" he asked.

"I don't know," Rupert said. "I might need a little more tutoring in this subject before I'm really confident enough to try it."

"Well," Amir said, kissing Rupert on the mouth, and Rupert could taste his own cum on Amir's lips as he continued, "I'm more than willing to teach you some more."

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments welcome.


End file.
